El planeta que miente usando un buen guión
by Dramaaa
Summary: Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyanos, nos cuenta un poco de sí mismo mientras ocurren dos escenas cotidianas en su vida: amenaza a alguien y discute con Bulma. Advertencia: tontería curiosa. No hay referencias sexuales. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer


**N/A:** Esta solemne chorrada la he escrito para comprobar algo. Sé que hace aguas por todos lados, así que aflojad la marcha en los comentarios.

Por favor.

"El planeta que miente usando un buen guión"

por Dramaaa.

o-o-o-o

—¡Suéltame, hijo de perra!

Si alguien me hubiera dicho alguna vez que yo me vería en esta situación, me habría reído en su cara para luego hacerle sufrir una lenta agonía, de ésas que disfruté una vez que crecí.

Es extraño que los cambios más importantes pasan sin que te des cuenta de ellos. Cuando era un crío solo me importaba ser el mejor, prepararme para lo que estaba escrito para mí. Cualquier cosa que ocurriera a mi alrededor me era ajena, desde la muerte de todos los de mi raza hasta un miserable borracho que se caía a mis pies. A mí me daba igual, siempre que el borracho no me tocara, claro.

No disfrutaba con la muerte de mis adversarios puesto que yo sólo me estaba entrenando. La batalla en sí era la cima, el fin era el medio. A cuantos más, mejor, y no era relevante ni el sexo, ni la edad, ni lo que gritaran ni lo que suplicaran. Más adelante me aburrí y solo buscaba los que me pudieran hacer algún frente. Por fortuna, Freezer lo entendió y me mandó a misiones más difíciles. A veces creo que él me comprendía más de lo que ninguno lo ha hecho. A fin de cuentas, no es nada raro. Mi odio fue moldeado por él aunque ni yo me diera cuenta de ello hasta pasado un tiempo.

Es curioso lo que terminas pareciéndote a tu mayor enemigo.

La razón por la que no me importaba quién era mi rival era porque no podía dominar mi espíritu. Es normal, era demasiado joven, lo que aquí llamarían un chaval. Me decía -y eso que me decía pocas cosas por aquella época- que si mi función era destruir, la cantidad era lo importante.

Con el tiempo me percaté de que tardaba más en matar a insignificantes seres con los que solo un golpe podría haber mandado al otro barrio. Si antes hasta disparaba de lejos, de repente me descubrí una vez cercano a ellos, limitando las distancias, mirándoles a los ojos mientras exhalaban su último aliento. Y lo disfrutaba.

Hasta que me volví a aburrir. Mis hormonas pararon y miré a mi alrededor por primera vez en mi vida. Sí, era un asesino perfecto, de los que no perdían el tiempo con grandes frases finales, ¿para qué? Ya había perdido bastante energía como para encima tener que perder saliva. De hecho con lo poco que disfrutaba era al pronunciar alguna frase que por lo visto únicamente me hacía gracia a mí. Desgraciados. No solo mi fuerza era superior si no también mi retórica pero, ¿qué querían? Estaba aburrido, aunque tengo que reconocer que esos momentos de elocuencia después me sirvieron para ser más incisivo y dañino.

Por lo visto, las palabras también duelen.

Destruía porque me hacía sentir fuerte, todo lo fuerte que podía ser el príncipe saiyano mejor preparado de la historia. No me importaba el después, no me importaba la víctima y ni mucho menos me importaban sus ojos. Con el paso del tiempo descubrí que no sólo la batalla me hacía sentirme bien, si no que todo aquello tenía un colofón, un porqué, una razón para que exista: ver morir a tu víctima es algo sublime. Fijar tus pupilas en las suyas mientras éstas se vuelven opacas es una de las mejores sensaciones para un guerrero.

Me da igual lo que diga Kakarotto. Aquello era algo que obligatoriamente había que hacer porque que me lo exigían mis entrañas. Yo lo disfrutaba, sí, no puedo negarlo ni tampoco quiero.

No es que fuera feliz en esa etapa larga de mi vida. Eso tengo que reconocerlo. A fin de cuentas ella siempre tuvo razón y ahí tampoco se la voy a quitar. No. No era feliz. De hecho, no me planteé nunca esa pregunta hasta que llegué a este planeta y ella, poco después del bochornoso espectáculo de Boo, me lo preguntó una de esas noches en la que ninguno de los dos podía dormir. La felicidad no entra en mis planes. ¿Feliz? ¿Va en serio? Nunca busqué la felicidad si no mi propia justicia, aunque al final creo que para mí era lo mismo. Bah. Tal y como le dije aquella vez, no sé lo que es eso. Fue la época en la que le dio por interrogarme con cosas aún más raras de las que suele cuestionarme.

Desde que estoy aquí cambié las preguntas. No me di cuenta de ello hasta que ya tenía trazado mi destino, o sea, que ya era tarde para cambiar.

Es ridículo negarse a cambiar cuando ya has cambiado.

Lo curioso de toda esta historia es que aunque aún siento el rugir en mi interior, éste ya no me interesa. Y ni mucho menos los ojos de mi víctima. Me aburre. No me interesa saber que alguien va a morir a mis manos si no soy el más fuerte del Universo.

En ese tiempo, lejano ya, me pasó algo llamativo. Miré lo que me rodeaba y me di cuenta de que había perdido el rumbo. La causa seguía ahí, el fin era el mismo, la batalla pero yo no estaba preparándome para ser el mejor mercenario. De hecho, nunca me catalogué así por mucho que casara esa definición en mí durante esa época. Yo era un Príncipe y lo seguiré siendo hasta el final.

—¡Que me sueltes, cabronazo!

—¡Suéltale, tío raro!

Sin embargo las palabras duelen hasta cierto punto. Depende de quién te las diga. Eso también lo aprendí con el tiempo. Por ejemplo, ahora, si esas palabras que están soltando estos dos tipos las dijera _ella_ no sé qué haría. Sé lo que me pasaría: un sudor frío me recorrería el cuerpo, me preguntaría el motivo y hasta si yo soy el culpable de que me diga algo así, lo que seguramente fuese verdad, y tendría la necesidad imperiosa y absurda de pedirle perdón por encontrarnos en esa situación. No lo haría, eso está claro, pero ella sabría que lo lamentaría hasta martirizarme, que para mí es peor que suplicar amnistía. Bueno, no del todo, pero ella me entiende, sabe que mi penitencia siempre es exagerada.

Sí, los cambios grandes pasan sin que te des cuenta.

Los humanos son raros. Huyen de la violencia porque no les parece ética pero luego no son capaces de mirar a los ojos a quienes condenaron a una vida sin libertad, que por lo visto aquí es el peor de los males que se pueden permitir, lo más cercano al deshonor que puede existir en este planeta de locos. Lo camuflan en que no quieren que se les acerque aquel que ha hecho el mal. Aquí dicen _todo se pega_ y aunque es una afirmación que en parte comparto, no me cabe duda en considerarle a todos unos cobardes sin escrúpulos que no quieren aceptar que la violencia está en todas partes. O si no, ¿qué hacían estos tipos con armas en este establecimiento? No me hace falta mirar a mi alrededor en este momento para ver sus caras asustadas escondiendo el deseo de que le dé su merecido a este estúpido.

Es una raza de apariencias.

Luego, cuando todo haya acabado se enrabietarán y creerán que es cuestión de mala suerte que les haya tocado presenciar esto. Idiotas. Su suerte es buena porque no saben que quien tiene ahora agarrado a uno de los delincuentes por el cuello podría hacerles desaparecer en menos de un parpadeo y no lo hace porque ya no le interesa nada de eso. ¡Mi fortuna es la mala! Dentro de poco, con todo el revuelo que se ha formado, llegará ella y me pedirá explicaciones. Como si la viera.

Siempre me he preguntado qué tiene de particular este sitio, este planeta en concreto, como para que Freezer encontrara la muerte, como para que las mayores amenazas que haya visto salieran de aquí o como para que el mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajins decidiera quedarse y no querer saber nada más de su vida pasada. Bueno, a mí me movieron las mismas razones que a todos ellos, no lo niego, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario lo que me hizo establecerme aquí.

Yo he vivido mucho. Lo sé. Soy consciente de ello. He vivido tanto como para llegar a ver sistemas solares ser engullidos por agujeros negros y asteroides caer en senderos oscuros que desafían las leyes del cosmos, Y eso antes de cumplir los veinte. He sido partícipe de la extinción de muchas razas y de la destrucción de planetas que multiplicaban por mil el volumen de La Tierra. He recorrido el espacio hasta los límites a los que ningún ser vivo llegó y estoy vivo para contarlo. Dos veces. Otra cosa es que no me interese contarlo. Todo eso ya pasó y puedo decir bien alto que no me interesa.

A mí estos humanos no me engañan, o al menos no me engañaron por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegué aquí, me convencí de que no podía haber especie más distinta a la mía pese a que en aspecto seamos parecidos. Me tomó tiempo, mucho tiempo, darme cuenta de que esa suposición era falsa. A ellos, a los humanos, les gusta la violencia y en eso nos parecemos. Lo que no les gusta es acatar las consecuencias de ello, aceptarse como parte del círculo y percatarse de que no hay que mirar alrededor para buscar culpables pues está en su naturaleza, en ellos mismos, jueces e infractores.

Justo ahora miro a los lados y vuelvo a ver en sus ojos que estoy en lo cierto. Les gusta verme manejar la situación. Pobres humanos, etnia ridícula y contradictoria. No saben nada y se creen que lo saben todo. ¿Civilizados? Me gustaría haberles visto devorarse unos a otros cuando hayan pasado semanas sin comer. Lo más indignante es que luego tratarían de justificarlo.

Pero me vuelvo a centrar en el gusano que tengo sujeto por el cuello. Sonrío, y mi esencia es el porqué. No están a mi altura pero aun así lo noto, lo percibo y hasta lo huelo. Por un momento creo que me voy a dejar llevar. El miedo sigue oliendo bien, aunque que el rival que tengas enfrente no te llegue ni a la suela de los zapatos le resta emoción al asunto, eso no lo voy a negar. Es bastante aburrido todo esto, aburrido y fuera de lugar. Es cuando caigo en la cuenta de que no merece la pena y de que además tengo que cumplir el trato que hice con ella. Yo sí cumplo los tratos. Ella no. Siempre fue una tramposa. Retorno a mirar lo que me rodea y los veo expectantes, atentos a mi siguiente movimiento.

Suelto un soplido corto y destenso el agarre sobre su garganta. Definitivamente, es aburridísimo. No, no merece la pena.

—¡Vegeta!

Maldición.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —me pregunta desde la puerta.

Si hubiera llegado diez segundos más tarde yo ya no estaría allí pero no, como siempre, ella tan oportuna.

—¿Qué te crees que estoy haciendo? —le pregunto—. Estos idiotas han venido a atracar este sitio justo cuando yo estaba aquí.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti que atraquen una tienda? —me pregunta escondiendo recelo y su especial doble intención, ésa que siempre florece para ponerme a mí de los nervios. El mal humor no se lo quita nadie. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para estar especialmente susceptible? No es la primera vez que me ve en la misma situación aunque tengo que reconocer que ésta es peculiar.

Gruño—. ¡No me importaría si este torpe no hubiera interrumpido al que me estaba atendiendo a mí!— le contesto queriendo que no sonara como una insignificante excusa. Craso error.

Veo de reojo cómo uno quiere aprovechar la charla con mi mujer para sorprenderme por detrás y antes de que se mueva ya le he propinado un golpe en la nariz. Ahí va un hueso roto.

—¡Tonterías! —me suelta tan tranquila. Y luego dice que yo soy el que grita—. Deja al gordo y vámonos de aquí.

Sé que mi cara de asco ha asustado más al absurdo y orondo delincuente, que me mira implorando clemencia, que el hecho de que efectivamente lo haya tenido sostenido por el cuello durante casi un minuto. Siempre me ocurrió igual. No, no sólo el impacto físico impone.

Finalmente lo suelto, eso sí, estrellándolo contra la pared. Ahí van otros huesos rotos. Le haré caso, sí, pero mi naturaleza sigue en mí.

Me dirijo hacia mis hijos y hacia ella, que continúa con su mirada inquisidora. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿No lo he soltado ya?

—Oiga —escucho desde atrás. Es el dueño, que me da la caja que había terminado de embalar—. Su compra y, muchas gracias, señor, ha sido muy valiente —dice finalmente. Y me hace una reverencia tras otra y hasta creo que me quiere agarrar las manos. ¿Quién se ha creído que soy?

—No me toques —le ordeno a la vez que lo miro con desprecio. Detesto a la gente que no sabe cuidar de lo que es suyo. Si no eres digno de tener algo, simplemente no lo tengas, ¿tan difícil es de comprender? A mí me costó más o menos diez años aprenderlo, un poco menos de la edad de Trunks.

Camino de nuevo hacia ella. ¿A qué viene mantenerme así la mirada? Ni que fuera culpa mía. No es para que se ponga así.

—¿Por qué desapareces de la tienda de ropa? —me pregunta con Bra dormida en su hombro. Es increíble cómo los niños se habitúan a los ruidos cotidianos y ya no les hacen ni caso.

—¿Por qué estás así de histérica? —quiero saber a la vez que cojo a mi hija para ser yo quien la lleve. Sé que las miradas de los curiosos se clavan en nosotros a la vez que el silencio sólo se corta por la patética queja del que tiene la nariz partida. ¿Por qué nos mirarán tanto? ¿Es que nunca han visto a una familia normal en un centro comercial?

—Una dependienta de una tienda le ha dicho que está muy bien para ser mayor —me aclara mi hijo sin levantar la vista de ese máquina portátil de ruido infernal de la que no se separa desde que se la regaló su madre hacía un mes.

—¡Tú cállate, Trunks! —le grita.

Sonrío de lado. Sabía que era por algo que estuviera así. Esta mujer nunca cambiará.

—¿Y tú qué hacías en una joyería? —me cuestiona.

—Toma esto —le digo sacándome del bolsillo el paquete.

Se le cambia la cara. Lo fácil que era mantenerla contenta y yo partiéndome la cabeza todos estos años.

—¡Oh, Vegeta! —exclama al ver el colgante.

De nuevo, tuerce el gesto. ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

—Sería más valioso si viniera de tu dinero —sentencia creyéndose elocuente.

—¡Ah! ¡Cállate! —le ordeno girándola para irnos por fin. Constantemente busca cualquier excusa para darle la vuelta a la situación. Siempre hace lo mismo. Siempre.

—Únicamente digo que deberías buscar...

—¿Es que quieres que lo devuelva? —le pregunto como amenaza parando en seco el avance mientras nos cruzamos con las fuerzas del orden del centro comercial que intentan correr a la joyería. Intentan correr. Quiero que quede claro el verbo: intentar, pero no pueden. Fuerzas del orden se llaman. ¿Cómo quieren mantener a ralla a los maleantes con doscientos kilos de grasa a sus espaldas? ¿Es que no hay nadie aquí que les obligue a ponerse en forma? Es pura lógica, diablos.

—No, no, no —me contesta sonriéndome.

—Pues entonces vámonos de aquí ya, estoy harto de tantos humanos.

Vuelvo a reanudar la marcha. Mi hijo se he quedado parado, como si la máquina lo hubiese abducido.

—¡Trunks, maldita sea! ¡No tengo todo el día! —le grito.

Ni levanta la vista para contestarme desganado—: Ya voy... —me responde.

—¿Sabes qué?—me pregunta ella—. Me lo pondré hoy para nuestra cena, ¿a que me queda bien, Vegeta? —quiere saber dejando las miles de bolsas en el suelo y colocándose el collar.

La observo por un segundo. ¿La cena? Eso en ella sólo significa una cosa: quiere salir a uno de esos restaurantes. ¿Cuándo aprenderá que me adelanto a sus intenciones? Bastante he tenido hoy.

—Yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio —arremeto dejándolo claro. Tantos años juntos me han hecho aprender que no puedo entrar en su juego, no puedo mostrarme dubitativo ni un sólo instante ante ella.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! —se queja volviendo sacando a Bra de mis brazos. Eso también significa una cosa: que yo llevo las bolsas—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos, eh?

—No. —Ni un sólo instante de duda, pienso mientras recojo las malditas compras.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Yo tengo que salir! ¡Soy una mujer de muy bien ver con un collar nuevo! —me brama. Es en esos momentos cuando olvido por qué me he quedado en este planeta absurdo. Bra se mueve un poco entre sus brazos. Ni por ésas se va a despertar. Le gusta dormir tanto como a su madre. Asusta lo mucho que se parecen.

Le sugiero sin mirarla—: Devuelve el collar.

—¡No! —profiere agarrándose a él como si fuera su vida. Es increíble lo que le gusta a esta mujer un trozo de metal, o las flores, o cualquier cosa imprescindible. Si las mujeres son raras, las humanas son las peores. Sobre eso tampoco cabe incertidumbre alguna—. ¡Me lo voy a poner esta noche!

—No.

Está ofuscada, lo sé. Va a cambiar de táctica.

—Mi amor...

La bajada de una octava en su tono de voz es la mar de clarificadora. Ahí está el cambio de táctica. No voy a mirarla. Seguiré mi paso firme y decidido porque así soy yo. Ya estoy harto de sus juegos. No pienso volver a pisar un sitio infestado de humanos.

—No —insisto. Cuando digo no, es no. ¿Por qué es capaz de aprender eso hasta un dios bravucón, salido y loco, y no ella?

—Oh, entonces voy a tener que salir de nuevo con Yamcha...

—¿De nuevo? —Abro los ojos desorbitadamente y la vuelvo a observar con un movimiento brusco del cuello. Maldita sea, es una puñetera trampa de las suyas, pero ¿y si no?— ¿¡De qué estás hablando, mujer!

—¡De lo de siempre, saiyajin! ¡Nunca quieres salir conmigo, de eso hablo!

Otra vez con los mismos atajos. No, no, no, no y no—. ¡¿Has salido más veces con ese insecto? ¡Exijo una explicación! —le grito alzando el puño y dejando colgadas las bolsas en mi codo.

—¡Si no desaparecieras tanto yo no tendría que buscarme otros acompañantes! —exclama con dignidad poniéndose en marcha.

No puede ser verdad. ¿Ha salido con él? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Y ella qué llevaba puesto? Recordatorio: salir volando a volatilizar a ese miserable. Pero antes, necesito que me explique cuándo, dónde, y, sobre todo, cómo iba ella vestida.

No. Cierro los ojos y cruzo los brazos. No, es una trampa, una maldita trampa para que vaya con ella a ese maldito restaurante. Y encima aprovecha para recriminarme lo de mis necesarias salidas. Eso ya quedó explicado una vez. Maldita mujer, maldita toda ella entera. Respiro hondo.

De poco me sirve. Imaginarla coqueteando con el insecto enfundada en uno de sus vestidos hace que me hierva la sangre. ¿Por qué será tan desvergonzada para todo? —¡Bulma! —la llamo a sus espaldas. La muy manipuladora me había dejado clavado en el sitio.

—¡Deja de gritar o despertarás a tu hija! —me devuelve ella el grito.

Gruño. Por un instante miro hacia un lado y veo a una pareja de jóvenes que nos estudian absortos como si fuésemos bichos raros. Humanos curiosos. Gruño más y él sale corriendo dejando a ella asustada, pero no tarda en reaccionar y se va detrás de él. Me ha gustado asustarles. Es verdad, soy el príncipe de los saiyajins. Podría hacer desaparecer el globo terráqueo en cuanto quisiera. Y no hablemos de patearle el culo al idiota de cara cicatrizada.

Me calmo. Era una maldita trampa.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —me pregunta a lo lejos casi vuelta del todo—. ¡Tengo que arreglarme para mi cita de hoy!

¿Y esa sonrisa a qué ha venido ahora? ¿No creerá ella que se ha salido con la suya? Bufo y me pongo en marcha. Al momento me acuerdo de mi hijo. Ella parece que ha pensado lo mismo y los dos fruncimos el ceño. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora? Ella alarga el cuello y lo sitúa con la mirada. Yo nunca necesité buscarlo para dar con él. Me giro y ahí está otra vez, enfrascado en esa maldita chatarra.

—¡Trunks! —gritamos los dos a la vez.

Amplio la vista hacia más al fondo del pasillo de centro comercial y veo el mismo tipo triste y cobarde, dueño del establecimiento, pateando e insultando al gordo que antes tenía sujeto por el cuello y que ahora yace inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Humanos, vuelvo a pensar.

Los saiyas nunca haríamos eso. Lo hubiésemos matado con nuestras propias manos.

Me enfado otra vez. Qué asco de raza. Retorno a mirar a mi hijo y no nos ha obedecido, Perfecto, lo que necesitaba.

—¡Papá! —me grita Trunks soltando el amasijo de metal refrito.

Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Él, como siempre, sale corriendo a por su madre—. ¡Mamá, papá me ha roto mi Nintendo!

Ella no le hace mucho caso—: Oh, ¿sí? Mi pobre hijito precioso... —dice fingiendo pena—. Ayúdame con tu hermana, ¿quieres, mi vida? Tu madre está agotada —Y le pasa a Bra.

Maldito niño mimado—. Tendrías que haber visto mi ataque —le regaño aproximándome a ellos.

—Eso es porque no entrenas con él lo suficiente —me replica ella saliendo por la puerta a la vez que rebuscaba en el bolso la cápsula.

—Tu hijo no tiene motivación —le contesto arrugando el ceño al recibir la luz del sol justo en la cara.

Ahora tendría que contestarme, porque sabe que la falta de motivación en Trunks la ha heredado de ella, sobre eso no hay ninguna duda, aunque nunca lo aceptará. Pero no, ella vuelve a sonreírme. Angosto los ojos más aún. Sé por qué sonríe: no quiere enfadarse conmigo porque aún cree que voy a ir a cenar con ella. Pobre ilusa.

—¿Te ayudo con las bolsas, mi amor? —me murmura acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan mala estratega?

—No pienso ir al restaurante —niego la mayor.

—¿¡Quién ha hablado ahora del restaurante, eh? —Se enfada. Es evidente que la he pillado en su trampa. Sin mirar, tira con desgana la cápsula hacia atrás y aparece nuestro coche rojo. Por ser tan histérica, casi le da a un tipo con forma de perro que entraba en ese instante.

No le voy a replicar a eso.

—Mamá, ¿podemos comprar otra Nintendo antes de irnos, por favor? —cuestiona su hijo usando el tono más triste que ella siempre utiliza para convencerme a mí.

Lo ignoramos. Sobre todo ella.

—¡Sólo quería ayudarte con las bolsas! —se explica abriendo el maletero.

—Ya —le digo colocándome las gafas de sol.

—¡Eres increíble, Vegeta! —me grita con sus cejas inquisidoras y los brazos en jarra, observándome mientras coloco la silla de mi hija en el asiento de atrás—. ¡Increíble! ¡Yo sólo quiero ir contigo a cenar y tú te niegas en rotundo! ¡Como siempre!

Eso es evidente. Ahí tampoco le hago caso. Yo no me niego a cenar, me niego a salir para realizar un acto que puedo llevar a cabo en mi casa con toda tranquilidad y sin estar rodeado de humanos.

Coloco las bolsas y la veo poner a Bra en su asiento. ¿Qué estará tramando ahora? ¿Por qué se ha callado de repente? La estudio mientras abrimos los dos nuestras puertas. Me mira igual. Sí, está tramando algo. Cuando nos sentamos y veo que coge el teléfono del coche para llamar, no me cabe ninguna duda. No será capaz, ¿verdad?

—Mamá, mañana llamaré a la oficina para que me traigan a casa una Nintendo nueva. —Creo que mi hijo ha dicho algo así, pero no estoy seguro.

Compruebo por el espejo retrovisor que Bra sigue durmiendo y que Trunks, efectivamente, está.

Sigue marcando. Muevo los ojos hacia ella, que parece tranquila mientras deja el teléfono en su lugar.

Suena en el interior del coche un tono de llamada. Y encima ha encendido el dispositivo de manos libres. No se puede ser tan retorcida.

—Y si no, vendré con Goten a comprarla. —De nuevo, parece que mi hijo ha hablado, pero yo sólo escucho el segundo tono.

Tamborileo los dedos sobre el volante. Tercer tono de llamada. No puede ser capaz de hacerme esto a mí.

—Lo digo porque sé que no me estáis haciendo caso, para que luego no me echéis en cara que no os pido permiso. —La voz de mi hijo es simplemente un eco perdido y lejano entre tanta ira que me está supurando.

—¡Hola, Bul...! —se escucha al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

Maldita sea. Lo ha hecho.

No lo dejo acabar: arranco todo el sistema telefónico de cuajo y lo arrojo por la ventana.

—¡¿Pero qué haces! —me brama—. ¿¡Sabes cuánto cuesta arreglar algo así, bruto desconsiderado! —Está a punto de salirle disparado el cinturón de seguridad por la forma en la que ha removido su cuerpo sobre el asiento. Ahora se hace la indignada. Como si no me conociera y supiera cuál es mi forma de actuar.

La ignoro. Como la mire, sé que no nos iremos de ese aparcamiento infernal nunca.

Creo que mi hijo suelta un soplido y Bra sigue durmiendo.

Ella cruza los brazos. Parece que se piensa decir algo—. Me da igual...

Diablos.

—Lo llamaré cuando lleguemos a ca...

Gruño. Ya estoy harto.— ¡A las siete! ¡Sin atrasos! ¿¡Me has entendido! —le amenazo mirándola a los ojos.

Y entonces ella vuelve a sonreír. Y yo, como siempre hago desde hace una eternidad, le quito la mirada a esa humana insensata.

Maldita sea, cómo odio este planeta.

o-o-o-o

**N/A:** Vale, y ahora explico el por qué he escrito esto. Varias razones:

Tenía escrita la primera parte desde hacía un millón de años, y nunca podría ponerla en 'En el Techo' porque está escrito en primera persona y es demasiado largo —oh, dios mío, ¿he dicho yo eso?— para cualquier capítulo. Para mí, básicamente hace aguas este one-shot en los pensamientos de Vegeta. No creo que él se diga esas cosas, pero sí que las piense. Lo de la joya me lo perdonáis, ¿verdad? ¡Si no es para tanto!

Quería saber si podía soportar poner el guión largo tantas veces. No, no lo puedo soportar pero me aguantaré ya que es lo que tengo que hacer (entre muchas otras cosas). No quiero ni pensar cuando me dé por corregir los capítulos anteriores. ¡Auf! Son sexys, ¿verdad, Esplandian?

Después de los guiones, y pese a ser una tontería, la segunda parte del one-shot (es decir, el diálogo entre Bulma y Vegeta; la primera parte es el atraco) me ha resultado divertida. No creo que diste mucho de lo que yo tengo en la cabeza sobre la forma en la que los dos protagonistas se tratarían. No sé.

Trunks es un grandísimo personaje. Lo adoro. Es injusto que empequeñezca por su yo del futuro. En 'En el Techo' él tendrá mucho protagonismo, también.

Espero que os haya gustado (un poquito sí, ¿no?) y gracias por leer. Love. Xxx. Drama.


End file.
